Charmed Season 9: A Fight to Remember
by Charmedfourever
Summary: When five-year old Wyatt gets attacked by a powerful demon it seems as if the end is near for the twice-blessed prodigy. Fortunately, unbeknownst to the sisters, Wyatt is being protected by a Guardian, and she will do anything to keep her nephew safe. However, as a new evil threatens to arise, the sisters learn that Wyatt isn't the only one who needs protection...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When five-year old Wyatt gets attacked by a powerful demon it seems as if the end is near for the twice-blessed prodigy. However, unbeknownst to the sisters, Wyatt is being protected by a Guardian, and she will do anything to keep her nephew safe...**

* * *

Piper continued her assault on the onion, ignoring as the vegetable burned her eyes. "Damn onion," she mumbled as she continued to dice the thing into small pieces. It was Tuesday, which meant it was family dinner night; seeing as neither Phoebe or Paige were known for their cooking prowess, Piper was left to prepare the meal for their weekly ritual. Not that she minded, the kitchen was a safe haven for her. With demonic attacks being a rare occurrence, Piper turned to cooking to pass the time.

Piper heard the front door open, signaling the arrival her sisters.

"Hey, sweetie!" Phoebe piped as she walked over and planted a kiss on her older sister's cheek.

"Pasta! My favorite," Paige cooed as she helped herself to a spoonful of the marinara sauce that was warming on the stove.

Piper rolled her eyes; it seemed as if every meal she made was Paige's favorite. "Where is Henry and Coop?" She asked, noticing the absence of her sisters partners.

"They are in conservatory trying to help Leo repair that window. Apparently he's lost his touch," Phoebe said with a wink.

"Hey! Watch it mis-"

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" Piper asked, throwing down her knife and rushing out of the kitchen, Phoebe and Paige trailing right behind her.

Piper's heart almost stopped as she looked at the scene in front of her. Leo, Coop, and Henry were all sprawled about, their bodies limp. A demon was facing the boys' playpen, trying to fight through Wyatt's shield.

"Playpen!" Paige yelled, causing the pen – the boys included – to disappear in a furry of orbs, reappearing moments later beside them.

The demon turned his head to face the Charmed Ones, a snarl planted firmly on his course features. He wasted no time in sending a flurry of energy balls the sisters ways, which they managed to expertly dodge.

"Crap!" Piper raised her hands to blow the demon up, her brow furrowing together as she noticed her power had no affect.

Phoebe ran towards the creature, planting a firm kick in its jaw. Much like Piper's power, the kick had no affect and the demon grabbed her by the throat, sending her flying against the wall.

"Phoebe!" Paige screamed. Unfortunately, her momentary lack of focus cost her. As Paige turned to face the demon, an energy ball was coming straight towards her. No time to orb, she braced herself for the impact as she went sailing through the air, crashing harshly against the old clock.

Piper stood to her feet, her eyes glancing at her fallen sisters. She was the only one left standing; it was up to her to defeat this thing and protect her children. Eyes narrowing, Piper flexed her hands, attempting to blow the demon up. Like before, it had no affect. Still, Piper kept at it, not even giving the thing a chance to react to the blast before she unleashed another.

The demon smiled. "Stupid witch," it hissed. With a wave of his hand, Piper's power was reflected and she was forced to feel the effects of her own power.

With a loud cry of pain, Piper fell to the ground, her body unable to take the pain the blast caused.

Having disposed of everyone, the demon looked at the two small children who were in the playpen, protected by a light blue shield. The demon closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. When he opened his eyes again, the blue shield had disappeared. "Excellent," he said as he walked towards the playpen.

Just as he reached out to grab the children, a set of gold orbs caught his attention. To his surprise, a woman with raven hair and green eyes appeared, her eyes flaring in his direction.

The woman raised her hand and a huge wave of energy was emitted, enough to send the demon sprawling backwards. "Get the hell out," she stated calmly.

The demon looked at her, a confused expression appearing. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman didn't answer. Instead, she raised her hand once more, this time enough to make the demon crash against the wall with a resonating thud.

The woman looked at the two children in the playpen who, much to her relief, did not seem too affected by the events that had just taken place.

"Hey there, sweetie," she said, a smile on her face as she approached Wyatt. To her surprise, the blonde-haired toddler did not reactivate his shield; instead, he smiled at her. "I'm going to take care of the bad guy and, after I finish, I want you to go heal Auntie Paige, alright?" It was a lot to ask of a young child, but she had faith in him. She had no choice – letting the sisters see her was not an option. If Wyatt healed Paige, she could heal the rest.

Wyatt nodded his head in understanding, the woman gave him a smile before turning her attention back towards the demon who was now slowly getting up. Raising her hand once more, she felt as the demon withered under her control. The demon's body now under her possession, she made a flexing motion with her hand, causing the being to explode.

Exerting most of her power, the woman struggled to stand. Giving one last glance back to Wyatt, she smiled. "Take care of them." With that, she disappeared in a slew of gold orbs.

Doing as he was instructed, Wyatt orbed over to Paige, placing his hands on the back of her head. A familiar glow emanated from his hands, signaling that it was working. It took only a few moments before Paige sprang to life, looking around at her fallen sisters.

Paige let out a light gasp before she hurried to heal her sisters and the men who scattered the manor floor.

As she started the healing process on Piper, she looked over at Wyatt. "What happened, buddy? Did you defeat the demon by yourself?" she asked; it was the only logical explanation as to why they weren't dead.

Wyatt let out a giggle, shaking his head. "No, Auntie Pwue."

* * *

**Sooooo, sorry about the cliff-hanger there! I'm such an evil person. Anywho, I have the next few chapters already written, so please review and let me know if you guys are interested! Btw, I know this first chapter seemed a bit rush, but it was all for a good reason. Trust me! Until next time (hopefully)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't expect to be updating soon; you guys inspire me to do some really odd things (such as updating this fast)! Btw, ignore the grammar mistakes – I'm unfortunate enough to not have a Beta. Anywho, due to severe boredom (and your gracious reviews, which I loved) here is the next chapter!**

**P.S: To all of those who reviewed, I owe you a special thanks! It really does warm my heart to see you guys being so receptive to the story!**

* * *

Piper continued sweeping the broken particles of glass into the dustpan, ignoring the slight ache in her knees that came as a result from being on the hard, wooden floor for so long. "And you think Wyatt vanquished this thing?" she asked Paige for what had to be the tenth time.

Paige shifted under Piper's hard gaze, giving her older sister an awkward smile. "Yup! Saw it myself!" she said a bit too quickly. Although Wyatt had said it was Prue who had killed that thing, she refused to accept as much. And, until she found out herself, she was content with lying to her sisters.

Piper gave her one last stare before turning to Wyatt, who was contently talking to Henry about something that was getting him all excited. Seemingly feeling his mother's gaze, Wyatt released himself from Henry's grasp and walked over towards his mother.

"Auntie Prue!" he said excitedly, pointing to a picture that was lying on the ground beneath the shards of glass that were scattered about the floor.

For a second, Piper was a bit taken back by Wyatt's mention of Prue's name. That is, until she noticed the picture. "Yes, aunt Prue." Piper tried to sound as enthusiastic as her son, but such a task was much easier said than done. She had never forgotten about her older sister; she still dreamed about her every night. There wasn't day that went by that Piper didn't crave the affection of Prue – she was both the best sister and fill-in mother anyone could ask for.

"You know what?" Piper asked, looking at Wyatt with a sad smile, "Prue would have been so proud of you for vanquishing that demon all by yourself. She was quite the Super-Witch herself."

Everyone else in the room stayed rooted in silence as they watched mother and son grieve over a soul that was damned to be forever lost.

It wasn't fair. It never was.

No longer able to contain her tears, Phoebe walked over, squeezing both Piper and Wyatt's hand. "I think it's time," she whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

There was no guessing as to what Phoebe was referring to, as everyone left their positions and headed towards the staircase. One by one, everyone made their way to the attic, each person occupied by their own thoughts.

"Mommy? Why we up here?" Wyatt asked, as he held on to Piper's hand.

"We're going to talk to Auntie Prue,"she replied solemnly.

At this Wyatt, giggled.

The occupants in the room looked at giggling child oddly.

"What's so funny, bud?" Leo asked.

"Auntie Prue already here," the child said as if it were the most obvious fact ever.

It was the adults turned to be shocked by Wyatt's revelation.

"Yes, Prue will always be here in spirit," Phoebe said, obviously oblivious to what the child was actually saying.

Although Wyatt couldn't fully comprehend what Phoebe was trying to say, he was able to sense the apprehension and lack of understanding of what he was saying. "Auntie Prue is here!" he said again, this time with a bit more finality to his words.

"Auntie Prue isn't here sweetie." Piper said gently, though she was trying her best to control her own emotions.

Paige, for her part, stood in the background, watching as the scene unfolded before her. Wyatt had started mentioning Prue after the attack earlier – maybe Prue had actually vanquished the demon? Shaking her head, Paige realized how stupid such a thought was.

Wyatt frowned. Breaking free from his mother's grasp, he walked to an empty corner of the attic. "Here," he said as he pointed to the empty space.

"There is nothin – "

Piper stopped mid-sentence a set of golden orbs appeared. Green eyes now stared into brown; it was as if time had momentarily stopped. "Prue?"

* * *

**Another cliff-hanger! Next chapter shall be interesting! We will learn why Prue revealed herself to the sisters after being so adamant about not being seen before. Also, forgive me for revealing Prue so soon; this will be quite a long story, and I felt no need to prolong the inevitable, especially when we have so many plots to get through. As the title suggest, this will be considered a SEASON fic, which means there will be several baddies. That being said, I do plan to incorporate another fandom for one of the mini-plots BUT, since I have yet to decided which, I would love if you guys tell me what you thought in the review section. Obviously, it won't be a full-blown crossover, but just a little sub-plot. Anyway, thanks for reading, please be sure to review! As you may have noticed, I feed off of that and tend to post much faster when I get lots of responses! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll admit – this chapter was not my favorite to write! I am pretty crappy at the mushy-gushy stuff, so this one was a bit of a challenge. Hopefully you guys like it! As always, thanks for those who reviewed; I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

Prue just stared at her younger sister, not sure how to respond. Fortunately – or rather unfortunately – she didn't have to make that decision as a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach; in seconds, Prue had disappeared.

The feeling of nausea now fleeing from her body, Prue looked at her surroundings – this wasn't the manor! Looking around, she noticed the cars that passed beneath.

"Prudence Halliwell!" boomed a heavy tenor.

Prue looked at the man, her eyes narrowing instantly. "Welso," she said blankly, trying her best to keep the venom from reaching her words.

"You were not supposed to make contact with your sisters!" Welso practically screamed.

"He is right," came another voice. It was a man who, along with several others all clad in golden robes, appeared in a mass of golden orbs.

"My sisters were almost dead! I had to intervene," Prue argued.

"Your sisters well-being is not of your concern. Your charge, Wyatt, is. You had eliminated the threat, there was no need for you to stay."

Prue didn't respond; it was best that she kept quiet before she said something that she would regret later.

"Seeing as you did not follow the rules set by the Guardian council, you will be stripped of your duties," Welso said, the others nodding in agreement.

Prue's eyes went dark, her hands slowly raised as she felt the power within her surge. "No," she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid he is right, Prudence. You will be stripped of your powers," came the voice of another being who had just appeared.

It didn't take long for everyone to figure out who the new arrival was – the Angel of Destiny.

Prue was about to speak, but the angel cut her off:

"Your time as a Guardian is over, my dear. A new destiny awaits you."

"What do you mean? This _is_ my destiny!" Prue argued.

"Not anymore. A new power has come to rise, one like never before. I have seen a battle like no other; the line between good and evil will be blurred. There will be war. There will be death. There will be _hell._"

Prue just stared at the angel, trying her best to ignore the chills that ran down her spine at the severity of the angel's words. "What does that have to do with me?"

The angel smiled, "Your sisters can't do this alone."

Prue's eyes went wide; she was going back home! A million thoughts raced through her mind, but only one managed to make it to her tongue. "How am I supposed to help them?"

"Your time as a Charmed One has passed, but you will become something more. Only time will tell if you will learn to embrace this new destiny or reject it like those before you." With that, the Angel raised her hand and Prue felt a familiar tug.

* * *

"Piper, you can't stand there all day," Paige tried for what seemed to be the tenth time. No matter how hard she tried, her sister would not budge, staring at the spot where Prue had been nearly half an hour ago.

"What about you, Phoebe?" she called out, only to be ignored as Phoebe continued to flip through the Book of Shadows.

The men had left with the boys, giving the three sisters some time to figure out what was going on. Paige was beginning to wish she had went with them – she was out of her element! She hadn't known Prue and, although she wanted nothing more than to meet her, she couldn't bring herself to be as shell-shocked as her other sisters. Mainly because she was still in denial; she wasn't ready to accept it.

"Dammit, Prue," Paige grumbled.

Just as the words left her mouth, a set of white lights appeared in the center of the attic. The lights continued to shine brightly for a few moments before they subsided, revealing the figure of a woman.

"Prue!" Phoebe nearly tipped over the book running towards her sister, tears gleaming in her eyes. However, she was stopped as Piper blocked her view.

_SLAP!_

The sound of Piper's hand connecting with Prue's cheek echoed around the room. "You were alive!" Looking into her older sister's eyes, her anger instantly dissolved and she latched on to Prue desperately.

"I don't care! I don't care! You-you're here now," Piper said through her sobs, as she clung to Prue even tighter.

No longer able to take it, Phoebe ran over and wrapped her arms around the duo, her own tears flowing freely. "I can't believe it," she manged to choke out.

Prue gratefully returned the embraces, trying her best – and failing – to keep her own tears at bay. "I've missed you so much," she said, only causing Piper and Phoebe to squeeze her even tighter.

Paige stood back watching awkwardly, unsure what to do. Thankfully, the questions than ran through her mind had been answered for her when Prue beckoned her to come over. Reluctantly, Piper and Phoebe stepped back and watched as the two sisters who had never met finally embrace one another.

"You did better than I ever could," Prue whispered into her baby sister's ear.

It took only six words for years worth of self-doubt to lifted from Paige's shoulders. She didn't care if what Prue was saying was true or not, it just felt good to hear it.

More tears were shed as all four sisters hugged in the center of the attic; everything was right in the Halliwell world again.

* * *

**Soooo, that's a wrap for this chapter! As always, let me know what I'm doing right (or wrong) by reviewing! Seriously, you guys don't know how happy reviews make me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, once again, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter; I appreciate that you guys stopped and took time to write something.**

**That being said, a lot of you expressed that you want longer chapters. I get that and am more than happy to oblige. However, it will suck for me to write thousands of words per chapter to only get two reviews in return. I'm not saying reviews are everything – they're not – but they do help motivate me as an author to keep going and strive for the best. So, I am more than happy to give you guys what you want if you can do the small favor of pushing me to do better.**

**Anywho, here is the next chapter! This one is pretty short, but I have already began writing the next one and it's nearly double my previous chapters and I'm not even done yet.**

* * *

The hooded man paced the the cavern floor impatiently – or was it angrily? – no one had been stupid enough to get close enough to ask which.

"Dead! How could he be dead?!" The anger in his voice was evident; his voice nearly shook the walls with an uncontrolled fury. "He wasn't supposed to be able to be vanquished!" he yelled, now facing the crowd of demons that surrounded him. He threw a ball of pure energy at the first one he saw, letting off some steam.

"Now, can anyone explain to me how a demon who was supposed to be immune to the power of witches, was killed by the Charmed Ones?"

"I can," a scantily clad woman said, swaying from the corner of the room.

"Then speak," the hooded man said.

"The eldest Halliwell has returned. However, this time, she is no longer a Charmed One. Her death has seemingly broke the ritual that was placed long ago to suppress her other half."

"And how do you know such information, my dear?"

"I have seen the future," the woman simply stated.

"What else have you seen in this future of yours?" the hooded man asked.

The lady gulped, her eyes instantly looking downward. "Your demise, sir."

The hooded figure remained silent as he contemplated the woman's words. Finally, he lifted his hood, a twisted grin on his face. "Bring me the eldest. _Alive."_

* * *

"So, what exactly is a Guardian?" Phoebe asked, her arms firmly wrapped around Prue's waist as the two Halliwell sisters awkwardly sat down on the couch. However, neither dared moved, the fear that their momentary reunion was just a dream keeping them firmly planted.

"A former supernatural being who – " Prue briefly paused and tried to ignore the strings that tugged within her, "who after _dying_, is given powers to protect those who are destined for greatness."

"So a fancy Whitelighter?" Paige managed to quip between her third spoonful of ice-cream. After their emotional reunion, the sisters had decided to play catch up. And, _really_, what was playing catch up without gallons of ice-cream?

"Basically. Except we are only supposed to help our charges when in dire need."

"Not that we mind, but why – how are you back now?" Piper asked, her head resting on Prue's shoulder.

Prue swallowed hard; she had known this question was coming. "The higher-ups decided that it was time that you guys received a gift for all the shit you had to put up with." Prue cringed; it wasn't a complete lie, but how could she tell her sisters that she had been sent back to help them? That they were going to be facing something so powerful that even the Power of Three couldn't defeat it? She couldn't. Not yet.

Piper had seemingly caught the shift in Prue's tone, but she remained silent on the issue. The details could wait.

"Well I'm j-"

"Auntie Prue!" A loud squeal interrupted whatever Phoebe was about to say as a blur of blonde locks raced forward, instantly hopping into Prue's lap.

"Wyatt! How's my big boy?" Prue asked, a smile evident on her face.

The others in the room just watched, clearly shocked by the interaction between the two. Of course, Prue had explained that she was Wyatt's former Guardian, but it was still quite surreal to see the close bond the two had seemed to form without anyone knowing.

"You vankish the demon!" Wyatt stated proudly, moving his body so that he was comfortably sitting on both Prue and Piper's lap.

Prue was about to respond, but her eyes were glued to something else.

"Prue?" came the almost voiceless whisper.

"Leo!" Carefully moving Wyatt over, Prue made her way off the couch and into Leo's arms, hugging her brother-in-law tightly.

When Prue pulled back, she noticed the tears in Leo's eyes. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"_I'msosorryIshouldhavehealedyou,_" he rambled off, as he hugged Prue tighter.

Prue studied Leo for a moment, managing to keep her own tears at bay. "Leo, you did everything you could."

"No! I was your Whitelighter! I should have saved you. I should have done more." Leo could feel as his chest tightened, the guilt that he had been forced to hold inside was now coming out in waves.

"I don't blame you."

With one simple sentence, Leo felt years worth of guilt disappear. She didn't blame him. It wasn't his fault.

The two pulled apart, both quickly wiping away tears.

"I think I have cried enough for a lifetime," Prue stated with a smile. "Now, can I meet the other additions to my family before we have another breakdown?" She asked, her gaze pointed in the direction of Henry and Coop who, up until this point, had been watching the scene before them with their mouths agape.

"Don't think I haven't been watching you two," she said with a playful glare. Walking over to the two men, she embraced both of them, a hug in which they both returned.

"I always did love a good family reunion," came a voice from seemingly out of nowhere. Instinctively, Prue raised her hand and sent the man crashing against the wall as the rest of the family arose to their feet.

"Nice to see you too, Prue."

"I wish I could say the same, Cole."

* * *

**I know these first few chapters are seemingly flying by, but trust me, there is a reason for everything! Even my rushed writing style. I promise! **


End file.
